herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth (Persona)
Elizabeth is a supporting protagonist in the video game Persona 3. ''She is a resident of the Velvet Room and the assistant of Igor, who manages the Persona compendium and give requests to the protagonist. She is the younger sister of Margaret and the older sister of Theodore and Lavenza. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and Tara Platt in the English version. Appearance Elizabeth has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Elizabeth also is said to be very beautiful, as Labrys describes Elizabeth's appearance as "perfect" when she first encounters her. She carries the Persona Compendium with her. In ''Persona Q: Shadows of Labyrinth, while in charge of the infirmary, she adopts a pink and white version of her normal outfit with an old fashioned nurse's cap. She will only don this costume outside battle; When she is battling the party, she uses her default Velvet Room outfit. In Persona Q: New Cinema Labyrinth, she adopts a version of her normal outfit that has a similar coloration to a movie film. She has a pair of 3D glasses on top of her head. The costume is actually nearly identical to the one Motoko Mitsugi wears in Climax Theater, aside that the words on the it reads "VELVET Climax Theater" instead of "SUMARU Climax Theater." She only dons this outfit when handling quests; When battling the party, she uses her default Velvet Room outfit. Personality Elizabeth is cheery, inquisitive, friendly, silly, humorous, easily excited and fun-loving. She serves Igor and takes responsibility of her duty in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth's tendencies to act on impulse and to not take dangerous things and situations seriously often results in either baffling or even enraging (often the enemy) those involved in the crisis with her surprisingly cool demeanor. However, she is often humorously disrespectful towards her brother Theodore, such as feeding dog food to him without his prior knowledge and in the Q'' series, would often force him to wear strange clothing when he is in charge of a service. Her final request with the protagonist of ''Persona 3 reveals that she fell in love with him, but she stopped pushing their relationship further for fear that she might forget her duties as a Velvet Room assistant. Despite that, her love for the protagonist shows once again when she resigns from her position as an attendant and pursues the protagonist, who had become the Great Seal, in order to save and free him. Trivia * Elizabeth shares her name with Elizabeth from ''Bioshock Infinite, ''another mysterious girl with otherworldly dimensional powers. Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in their respective games' Japanese dubs. Navigation Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sidekicks Category:Amazons Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Benefactors Category:Mentor Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good